Love Lit Wick
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: The World Academy Magic Club is testing out a special candle that is rumoured to light at the presence of a person they're highly compatible with. At the bright flame of his presence, Romania is both piqued and smitten. The Magic Club with my OTPs of them.


AN: Don't mind this too much, its an idea I will just keep posted.

* * *

It was mid-January in the World Academy. The holidays and New Year's passed and everything is gearing up for a winter to be boring throughout…unless…

A wrapping of paper is uncovered by a Romanian nation and presented three inconspicuous looking candles for his club mates and him to test. Romania is experienced in transformation, spirit seeking, and well enough, love spells; this particular spell caught his attention.

"These look like ordinary candles, Valentin." England inquired while getting a feel of the object. "Are you sure these can really find a person's soul mate?"

Romania shrugged and gave a sugar ladened smile, "I can't promise it will since you may not find the person."

"Hm. Have you tested it out beforehand?" Norway added in and taking one to examine for himself.

"Nope. That's why I want the three of us to test it out on the student body here." Romania cheered. "All we have to do is focus a little magic energy into the candle. The candle will smoke and light up a normal looking flame to a pinker one depending on the proximity of the supposed soul mate. To confirm the person is the soul mate, the intended shall touch the held candle with the user and the flame will turn an almost neon pink to indicate a deep familial or courtly love, but…"

Romania's eyes seem to light up dreamily, "If the flame in question turns reds after it's pink, it means you not only have great romantic chemistry, but also passionate and sexual potential." Only to follow with a light blush.

"Ha, even to a heart penchant to blood, black magic, and the history of suffering, I can't help but think of a grotesquely romantic gesture."

England felt a creepy chill run up his spine, "You really shouldn't see Russia very much."

"Hm? Vanya honestly has nothing to do with my preferences," Romania excuses simply, "however due to the nature of this test, I may just see him more often. If Finland minds giving him up that is."

"…I doubt Tino will," Norway mentions "he's very committed to Russia being his lover. I've yet to see them hating each other's company…yet."

"Then I propose the three of us don't use it on them." England said rather wearily, "We will stay intact that way."

"Oh well," Romania gives in disappointedly, "but I guess it will be no use to butt in another's love life or deep friendship. But I added an extra surprise for us just in case!"

"This will end well…" England muttered.

"Just to make things interesting, one of the candles is a trick candle!" Romania announces.

"Trick candle?" England and Norway said at the same time.

"Da! One of the candles will give a false positive instead. The candle will form a bond of the two recipients that have a red flame and the only way to know if it's not a trick candle is for the nation to kiss you. It will either reveal a red heart to be your soul mate, or a black spade being a false on the bottom of the candle." Romania explains expertly. "Even I don't know which one is the trick, so it will be surprise for the three of us."

"…that's very harsh if it's a false Valentin," Norway said bored like, but the light blush on his face indicated his embarrassment and curiosity of the test, "does the kiss have to be mouth to mouth?"

"Nu, a kiss on the hand or cheek or anywhere would suffice, but accidental kisses will not register. The kiss has to be a gesture with the intentions of showing affection. But anyway, Arthur, Lukas, are you two up for this test?"

Both England and Norway look a bit skeptical when they look at the candles, but decided to be for it.

"Eh might as well, I will hold you accountable for any damages though," England huffed.

"I'll do it," Norway said simply, trying to hold his blushing in check.

Romania clapped his hands in glee "Minunat! I look forward to knowing your flames! Maybe in time for Valentine's Day!"

'And hopefully mine as well.' Romania said internally.


End file.
